


Think of Me

by superfandomqueen



Series: Portfolio [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, First Date, First Kiss, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Hunk crushes on a handsome customer, Shiro, and his best friends try to get him to ask the guy out.Shiro is smitten with the adorable -- could probably break him if he asked -- barista. Keith gets his partner into the matchmaking business. Shiro has regrets of ever telling Keith.





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my amazing artist [WithYourRhythm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm) (and their Tumblr [WithYourRhythm](https://withyourrhythm.tumblr.com/post/187735742109/heres-my-piece-for-the-shiro-rarepair-flash-bang) and their Twitter [WithYourRhythm ) and my beta ](https://twitter.com/withyourrhythm/status/1173285949620596736?s=09)[Meynara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara) for all of their help and their amazingness!  
My fic for the Shiro RarePair Flash Bang, and boy, did I have fun making this!  
(Legit, go and give WithYourRhythm and Meynara your love. WithYourRhythm is both an amazing artist and writer, I am so glad I got to work on this project with them. I'm not sure if Meynara draws, but their writing is incredible.)

There were many ways to go about approaching a crush!

1) Saying hello and talking for a bit, maybe become friends. 2) Confessing your feelings. That one either turns out well, or terrible, it varies. 3) Ignoring your feelings and try to become friends. 50/50 chance of that working out. 4) JUST TALKING TO THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE.

Hunk chose none of those options.

Instead, he had pined from afar; or as far as you can get when your crush is a customer at the coffee shop you work at.

Hunk wasn’t even sure if the guy was open to dating a guy /into guys.

It’s not like they have interacted outside of Shiro ordering a surprisingly sugary drink, and a blueberry scone. Maybe a sentence or two about their day.

The barista didn’t know what Shiro did for fun, what his job was, did he like his job, or--

“Oh, for the love of God!” Lance huffed, throwing his hands into the air. Thankfully, _ this _ time, the other wasn’t holding a pan of scones. Both Allura and Hunk were ready to kill him when he did it last time. Well, Allura had been, Hunk was ready to cry. (He’s pretty sure Lance was more afraid of Hunk crying then their boss potentially murdering him.)

It had been a long day and there was a large order of scones and other baked goods, Hunk was stuck in the back all day making them.

“Would you just go say ‘hi’ or something?! Your shift is over, go, go, go!” Lance ushered Hunk, making shooing gestures.

“Lance,” Hunk whined, his features crinkling up in concern.

“You’re not sure it’s a good idea, I know. But you’ll never find out if you don’t do something! And we do bad ideas all the time anyway!”

“Those bad ideas are usually yours,” Hunk pointed out. 

Lance gaped at Hunk, looking affronted. ”Yeah, well, you follow along, so you’re just as bad!” Lance defended. “And you got the--” Lance cut himself off, staring behind Hunk.

“Uh, hello?” A regular (described as a tall hottie -- in_ Lance’s _ words), Kinkade, broke in. Most regulars were accustomed to Lance’s antics.

Lance absentmindedly brushed over his hair and put on his best smile. Hunk grinned with amusement at Lance, who narrowed his eyes. “Hey, what can I get you?”

“Uh, just the regular, please.”

Hunk patted Lance on the shoulder, leaving him to the front in favor of fixing the black coffee with two sugars. Hiding a grin as he pulled out a cup and began to fill it.

“So, um, how is your day?” Lance asked from behind Hunk.

“Good,” Kinkade responded shortly. “Yours?”

“Can’t complain, people would just tune me out anyway.”

Hunk could picture Kinkade’s eyebrows going up. Commenting lowly, “Doesn’t stop you.”

Lance let out a small annoyed noise, glare settling on Hunk as he set down the order. Grinning brightly, Hunk chirped, “Here you go.”

Kinkade nodded with a quick “thank you”, another jerk of the head to Lance. “See you.”

Once Kinkade disappeared, back out the door of the cafe. Leaving Lance staring at his back with wide eyes.

“Not a word!” Lance declared, shooting Hunk a dirty look.

“Oh, sorry, what were you saying?” Hunk said, grinning and bumping him with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shiro is still here,” Lance said, trying to divert the topic and succeeding, a blush flooding Hunk’s cheeks.

“As you said, it’s the end of my shift, I should head home now,” Hunk said instead of responding to Lance’s comment. The Cuban rolled his eyes as Hunk spluttered something else and disappeared out of the door.

So yeah, Hunk had chosen to do nothing at all. to do with the crush situation.

Maybe it was a bit cowardly, not trying at all, but it was hard to put himself out there. Especially when his crush looks like a literal god.

Especially when he has poor self-image.

Lance and Pidge were probablygoing to shake him for that. At least, Hunk knew, Lance gets how it can be. It’s in a different kind of way, but they both have not so great self-image.

Hunk headed home, missing Shiro’s forlorn look and the concern that passed over his face as he saw Hunk’s own conflicted look.

~~

“Keith! No! Please just drop it,” Shiro asked, just barely above pleading with his best friend. Said best friend scowled at him.

“You’re crushing on this guy and _ haven’t stopped talking about him for weeks _, do something about it!”

Shiro winced. “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea.”

“I swear to God if it’s because you think he wouldn’t be interested in you because of your arm or your scars, I will fight you on it! You’re freaking Takashi frigging Shirogane! You could get anyone you want, so help me if you won’t get your ass in gear!” Keith exclaimed exasperatedly. “Reg, back me up here!”

The dark haired man glanced up from his book. “Uh, do I really want to get involved with this?”

“Yes! Shiro won’t make a move otherwise!”

Regris tilted his head and hummed thoughtfully. “True.”

“Regris, don’t,” Shiro warned.

“What do we do?” Regris asked instead of listening to Shiro, his gaze steady on his partner.

“First! We need to find out this Hunk’s interest!”

Another hum, Regris leaned forward in the loveseat and bookmarked his page. “So, we talk to him?”

“Neither of you are even smooth enough--”

“Yep!”

“Keith! Regris!” Shiro growled out, the two partners ignored his objection. Why did he get meddling friends? How did they even become friends?

Damn these two… the two people who didn’t care that he was some famous designer that designs were in many of the fashion magazines. Even if they did _ technically _ work for him.

~~

_ Why do all of my friends have to meddle? To be a bunch of matchmakers? _Hunk wondered, watching Lance and Pidge murmured quietly between the two of them.

“Why can’t we just help Lance with his crush?”

“Because Lance already got a date, you haven’t,” Pidge answered, not looking up from whatever they were plotting.

“When did this happen? This is news to me,” Hunk complained, pouting a little at the two of them.

“Today, after you left. Kinkade left his number,” Lance said, a blush crossing his face with a dreamy sigh.

“Way to go, man!” Hunk congratulated, hoping that the new topic would derail the previous one.

It didn’t.

“What’s your preferred date?” Pidge asked, their typing pausing.

With a deadpan voice: “June 21st.”

His best friends snorted in unison.

“It would be a romantic date at a diner,” Lance offered.

“Lance,” Hunk tried again. “Pidge.”

“Hunk,” they said in simultaneously. 

Pidge continued, “We just want you to be happy! And if it was either us, you’d do the same.”

Hunching down, Hunk nodded. It was true. But it didn’t make it any easier that Shiro was totally out of his league and there was no way he was going to want Hunk. They were in two completely different leagues.

“Hey,” Lance said, his voice softening as he flopped next to Hunk. “If he isn’t interested we’ll drop it, but we want to try at least. He seems like a nice, so maybe?”

Hunk leaned into Lance. “Thanks. I know you mean well and all, but like… he deserves better…”

“Hunk,” Lance chided, linking their hands. “If he thinks he can do better than _ you _, then he doesn’t deserve you. You’re the most caring and amazing person I know. I have no idea where I’d be without you.”

“Probably crash and burn.”

Lance chuckled. “Probably.” He paused squeezing Hunk’s hand. “If I have a chance with _ Kinkade _, then you do have a chance with Shiro.”

“Lance,” Hunk objected. “Kinkade would be an idiot not to see that you’re amazing.”

“Thanks Hunk.”

“I know I’m not the most touchy-feely, but both of you right in that case,” Pidge commented, pushing their glasses up. “Lance, you really shouldn’t set yourself so low, you’re an ass, yeah, but you’re also an amazing brother. I am terrible at pep talks.” A short inhale before they continued, “And Hunk! You literally a genius and hilarious, even as terrible as your jokes are, Shiro would be _ damn lucky _ to have you.”

There was a pause.

“Awwwww, Pidgey! I knew you loved me!” Lance cooed, prompting Pidge to roll their eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, enough touchy-feely for this moment.”

They laughed along, warmth blooming in Hunk’s chest. Maybe he did have a chance. Even if he didn’t or it didn’t work out, he had these two.

“We should get Allura’s help.”

_ Oh dear God. _

~~

Shiro was starting to wish he just stayed home. He could survive _ one _ day without his daily coffee. One of the best things about the _ Altean Beans _ \-- was Hunk -- was the good coffee. It was just the right kind of dark roast and yet perfect sweetness. ( _ Like Hunk. _)

Regris and Keith swayed into the coffee shop hand-in-hand, Shiro following them like an awkward third wheel. Seriously regretting joining them. When they wanted to, they were extremely embarrassing.

The couple stopped in front of the counter, looking over the menu. Shiro sighed heavily and stood behind them (lowkey trying to peer around them to see if Hunk was there). 

(He was.)

Shiro’s breath caught at the sight of Hunk’s grin as the barista faced his face. It seemed to dim a little as he caught sight of Shiro’s friends before brightening a little more again.

“What can I get you?” Hunk’s voice washed over him, warm and honey sweet.

Missing his friend’s orders, Shiro stared in shock when they turned to him.

“Shiro? You still there or are you on cloud nine crushing?”

His cheeks flushed as he muttered, “I’m still here.”

“Uh huh, what’s your order?”

Of course, he blanked. _ What was his order? _ “Uhhhhhhh,” Shiro said intelligently.

“A black coffee for him, I guess,” Regris commented, amusement clear in his smirk.

“My usual?” Shiro offered.

“Right away,” Hunk answered, confusion underlying in his voice. A raised eyebrow and glanced between Regris and Shiro before he turned around, not voicing whatever question was on his mind.

“Why did you do that?” Shiro hissed. They didn’t answered, rather the two just grinned.

_ Why did I allow them to be introduced? _

“Hey, Shiro!”

_ As if this couldn’t get worse. She’ll agree with them… maybe she would know if Hunk would be interested in a date. _

Allura stood next to the counter, a grin on her face. “Long time no see.”

“Yeah.” Shiro nodded. “What are you doing here?”

The grin grew. “I’m the owner of _ Altean Beans _.”

_ Ah fuck. _

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Allura slipped out of behind the counter. “I’m on my break. Want to catch up?”

“Sure,” Shiro spluttered out.

Going to the back corner, Shiro realized he didn’t have his coffee yet. Allura slid in the booth across from him. They fell into an easy conversation, Shiro hadn’t realized how much he missed her, or how long it had been. Had it already been two years? Since he opened his shop? If Allura hadn’t been as much or more of a workaholic as he was, she probably would’ve complained about it. Fortunately, she at least knew it would’ve been “pot meet kettle”.

After one too many times glancing at Hunk, Allura spoke up. “Somebody got a crush?”

Shiro spluttered out something.

The corners of her eyes crinkling as her smile seemed to grow even more. “Do you need help getting a date?”

Shiro was _ so _ dead.

“Maybe,” he muttered.

“Great!” Allura cheered. “Come back here tonight!”

“What?”

Allura just winked promisingly. “You’ll have to come and see. Dress nicely.”

~~

He came.

He didn’t expect to find Hunk dressed to the nines with another one of the baristas straightening his collar. Yellow sweaters weren’t something Shiro thought he liked, but damn if it didn’t look good at Hunk. Especially over a dark collared shirt (Shiro was pretty sure the shirt was button down, but it wasn’t like it mattered, Hunk pulled it off), matched with a pair of black slacks and… were those Nike sneakers?

At least the black and white sneakers went with the outfit. Not what Shiro would’ve chosen, but comfort over looks _ was _ understandable.

Looking back up, Shiro realized that Hunk was looking at him.

“H-hey,” Shiro greeted, lifting his hand up in an awkward wave and offered a smile. Cursing his damn heart as it sped up.

“Hi,” Hunk returned, grinning even as he looked slightly nauseated as he worried his lip.

“I’m assuming we’re both here because of Allura?”

Hunk chuckled, scratching his cheek. “Yeah. She told me to show up at 6pm.”

“Same.”

There was a pause. Shiro couldn’t peel his eyes away from Hunk, trying to take in as much as possible.

“I… uh… you look _ really _ good,” Shiro stammered out. 

Hunk flushed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Th-thanks… you look good too,” Hunk replied, nodding to Shiro’s own outfit. A freshly pressed white button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and blue slacks with his newly shined Oxfords. (Maybe he had spent more than enough time making sure they damn near sparkled in the light to calm his nerves. Since Keith banned him from his room or changing his outfit… for a _ third _ time.)

“Thank you!” Shiro grinned brightly while mentally trying to calm his heart and trying not to cry. _ Why does he have to be so cute?! _

“Great! You’re here,” a familiar voice with posh British accent spoke. Drawing his attention away from the gorgeous hunk of a man, Allura smiled at the two of them. (Sly grin more like.) The woman gestured to a nearby table with a tablecloth and candles. “Take a seat.”

The two did as told. Shiro took in Allura’s formal dress and the regular barista, that Shiro often saw with Hunk, beside her. (Lance or something, Shiro was sure was the guy’s name. Decent coffee, but Hunk’s was better… no, that is _ not _ because of bias. It just... _ is _.)

“We will be your servers tonight,” Allura started.

“Please get settled in as we get the first course,” the man ended.

“Thank you, Lance, Allura,” Hunk said. Shiro parroted the words as the two nodded and disappeared into the back.

“So… we have a matchmaker in our mist?” Shiro joked, turning to Hunk, focusing all of his attention on the man.

If it was even possible, Hunk’s grin widened as the flush on his cheeks also grew. Chuckling, Hunk scratched his cheek lightly. (Was that a nervous tick?) “Yeah, Lance definitely is.” Hunk leaned closer to Shiro, across the table. “Don’t tell anyone I told you this, but… Lance was the one that convinced-slash-asked Allura to help me land a date.”

“Oh… was it specific who you wanted a date with?” Shiro inquired, mimicking Hunk’s crossed arms and leaned onto the table, careful of the candles.

Hunk couldn’t hide the blush on his cheeks, not that Shiro wasn’t sure that his own cheeks -- Hell, his whole _ face _ was red.

“Yes,” Hunk confirmed, his teeth catching his lip.

(Why did that have to make Shiro want to kiss him so badly? Those lips… they look so soft… would they--)

“Who is this specific person?” Shiro asked as he pleaded silently that it was him.

Or this would be _ very _ , _ very _ awkward.

“You are _ not _ that oblivious?” Hunk stared at him, raising his eyebrows, lip _ still _ caught by his teeth. “Right?”

Before he could answer, Allura and Lance swept into the room. Allura holding the soup and Lance holding a bottle in a bucket of ice. Shiro was willing to bet that was one of the wine bottles he gave Allura shortly before his business started booming and he got busy. (Without Regris and Keith to drag him away from work, he probably would’ve stayed there 24/7/365.)

Setting down the bowls, Allura smiled sweetly as Lance set down the bucket.

“We’ll be back with the appetizer, once you are done.”

Then they were gone.

Silently eating the soup, Shiro caught Hunk’s look over the bowl.

“Yes?”

“My God…”

“What?” Shiro asked, his fingers started tapping the side of the bowl.

“You are oblivious.” Hunk blinked slowly, gaping at him.

“To what?” Shiro felt the bundle of nerves tightening in his chest.

“I have been crushing on you… since the first time you came here!” Hunk burst out, flipping out his hands. “As embarrassing as that is.”

Shiro sighed in relief, not missing the flicker in Hunk’s expression. “Thank God I’m not the only one.”

“Say what?”

The fashion designer laughed, running his hand over his neatly styled hair. “My best friend was _ pissed _ when I showed up an hour late because I missed my train.”

“Why were you late to your train?”

“I watched you interact with some of the other customers... That sounded less creepy in my head…”

“You missed you train because you ended up watching me?” Hunk repeated, disbelief in his tone.

“Yes?”

“Okay, so the first time you came here, Lance ended up bugging me for over an hour afterwards because apparently I got my… _ “moony-eyes” _. Something Lance claims I get whenever I meet someone I’m drawn too.” Hunk paused, biting his lip. “Also, because he caught me checking you out.”

A giggle erupted from Shiro’s lips. “I’m glad I’m not the only one with meddlesome friends. Keith and Regris, the two that showed up with me the other day, were more than a little determined to meet you… and help me woo you. Though, _ thankfully _, Allura stepped in.”

“Thank God for Allura.”

Shiro hummed in agreement.

~~

The rest of the date went smoothly, with the stories tumbling from their lips with free laughter. Allura and Lance’s smirks did nothing to help with this as they brought out each course.

Shiro didn’t want the date to end. Just continue on forever.

Unfortunately, time isn’t like that.

Finishing up the desert (Devil’s Food Cake with raspberries and cream), Shiro started to fidget. He wanted to ask… but not push too far. Would Hunk be okay with it?

“Could I… would you…” Shiro cut himself off as he started puttering around with his napkin.

“Yes?” Hunk asked. Shiro was _ pretty _ sure that his tone was hopeful.

“Could I drive you home?”

“S-sure!”

The designer relaxed, smiling happily. At least Hunk was excited about it too.

Paying Allura the amount due (she knew Shiro wouldn’t take a no to paying), Shiro held the passenger door open. Hunk whistled at the interior.

“Is this a Ferrari 2019?” Hunk asked, gapping at Shiro. Flushing, Shiro nodded.

“Much to Keith’s irritation. It’s not Keith approved,” Shiro joked.

“It is a nice car,” Hunk breathed out. Eyes wide as he took in the car.

“It runs just as nice too.”

~~

Hunk felt the ride was far too short. The itch to look under the hood was far from gone, it seemed only to grow the longer he was in the Ferrari.

“This is my place.”

Shiro nodded.

The guy was as hot as the car, damn it if Hunk didn’t want to kiss him. (Was it too soon to kiss on the first date? Hunk had no clue.)

Parking beside the curb, Shiro turned to him.

“I was wondering if I could… I could…” Shiro tried to asked, increasingly flustered as he made it through the sentence. “Kiss you?”

Hunk nodded, breathing out, “Yeah.”

Shiro leaned across the console, lifting his hand and carefully brushed his thumb over Hunk’s bottom lip. Dark gray eyes jumping between Hunk’s lips and eyes.

Leaning in, Hunk swallowed thickly. Nerves making themselves known, as Hunk’s attention flickered between those damn eyes and Shiro’s lips.

In the end, Hunk couldn’t tell who started the kiss. Nor did he care.

Eyes fluttering closed, Hunk pressed closer. Lips moving against the other. Hunk’s hand came up, he lent into Shiro’s hand, and slid his fingers through the short hair on the side of Shiro’s head.

Sighing, Hunk bit Shiro’s lip softly, startling a gasping moan out of the man. Jerking back, Hunk’s cheeks flushed darkly.

“That… that was…” Hunk nodded to himself. “Wow.”

Shiro chuckled, his own cheeks alight.

“Well, I suppose…”

“You suppose?”

“I should probably get to bed. Work in the morning.”

Shiro nodded. “Yeah.”

“So, uh, goodnight?”

Shiro nodded again. “Goodnight.”

Stepping out of the car, Hunk leaned back down to look at Shiro. “Thank you for the ride… and for dinner.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Hunk nodded. Closing the door, Hunk crossed the short distance. Rolling over a sentence in his mind, faintly noticing the sound of a car door opening.

Turning around, Hunk opened his mouth to ask --

“Hey, uh, would you like to go to on a date again?” Shiro blurted out, leaning on the roof of his royal purple Ferrari.

A grin brought out onto Hunk’s face as he nodded.

“Yes. I’d love that.”

Nodding, Shiro grinned back.

“Goodnight!”

“Goodnight!”

Hunk ducked inside of the apartment building’s door. Leaning against it, he sighed happily.

Unbeknownst to him, Shiro pumped his fist and did a little dance on the other side of the door, squealing quietly before straightening up and getting into his car. 

A grin stretched wide across his face.


End file.
